Andrew Ferrule
Andrew Ferrule Andrew Ferrule 'is a seasoned Lordaeronic Commander of the Second and Third Wars, currently in his late 60's. During his time in the Lordaeronic forces, he commanded Lordaeron 2nd Batallion which was a majority infantry force sent to occupy and contain the Kingdom of Alterac following the Second War. After Lordaeron's fall, he spent most of his years surviving alone out in the Alterac Mountains and Hillsbrad Foothills before encountering his old friend Araxamas Terimidias and joining him on his venture against The Syndicate, and later the Scourge in Tirisfal. He aided Araxamas again in Tyr's Hand, posing as a Scarlet Servant. When Tyr's Hand fell into chaos, Andrew fled to Stormwind along with many Scarlet refugees, and ended up joining The Argent Dawn, where he was immidiently promoted to Captain after his past millitary experienced was validated. He currently commands a large squad of Argents, situated at Light's Hope Chapel in the Eastern Plaguelands. Biography The Second War Andrew was 49 years old during the Second War, likely already a decorated Knight with rank at the time. Though his dedicated millitary service, eye for tactics, and likeness among his superiors, it was not too soon that Andrew would be promoted to a Commander if not already one at the time. Annexation of Alterac During the Second War, the Kingdom of Alterac had betrayed the Alliance by allowing the Orcish Horde through it's mountain passes into Lordaeron. When the War ended, King Terenas of Lordaeron put the mountain nation to the sword, declaring it to be annexed and under the control of Lordaeron until Order could be restored and a rightful heir to the Alterac throne found. Lordaeron, Stromgarde and Gilneas, all had different proposals for the new heir. As the politicians bickered, what was intended to be a short occupation, became more and more lengthy and costly. Commander Andrew Ferrule commanded the 2nd Batallion located at the Port of Redbridge, Alterac's wealthiest town due to it's trade relations with nearby Fenris Isle. The port acted as a gateway for trade coming from Tirisfal & Gilneas into Alterac and was a vital point of supply for the Lordaeronic Forces. The 2nd Batallion was charged with maintaining order and crushing Alterac resistance groups and riots, of which there was many, and very often. 2nd Batallion was sometimes aided by the 8th or 9th Batallions stationed at Fenris Isle, as well as the Knights of Fenris who would arrive in Alterac to re-establish Lordaeronic control if the situation became too dire. It was soon established that Alterac was an unforgiving land, not only in it's cold, desolate climate, but also in it's inhabitants. Bands of Orcs and Ogres roamed the mountains and conducted guerilla warfare on Lordaeronic forces, wild beasts such as wolves and even Yetis attacked troop and supply lines. At one stage even a Dragon attacked the Port of Redbridge, burning down a garrison where troops had been sleeping. 'End of the Annex Redbridge was a black hole of gold for Lordaeron, which was still unable to establish a proper heir to the Throne of Alterac. It had been intended to be Lord Prestor (Deathwing) , but after he vanished without a word, Lordaeron was again, arguing over the mountainside. It had been 11 long years since the Second War had ended, and Alterac had spent the whole time decaying away. Towns became abandoned shells, only filled with bandits and crime, Orc and Ogre warbands littered the passes, and Lordaeron was gradually reducing it's forces in the region. The Lordaeronic occupation which was intended to be short, had instead lasted many years, cost an enourmous amount, and was unsuccessful in retaining Order. Lordaeron maintained control over Redbridge and Alterac City, but that would not last. The Third War King Terenas, sickened by reports of Blackrock Orcs in the Alterac Mountains, sent the Silver Hand, escorted by Arthas Menethil and Lord Uther the Lightbringer to deal with the problem. Andrew Ferrule and what remained of 2nd Batallion joined the Silver Hand detachment in driving the Blackrocks out of Alterac. When the Plague was reported in the north, much of Lordaeron's attention was diverted there, and Alterac was seemingly forgotten in a matter of days. Troops withdrew from Redbridge Port & Alterac City in waves. Alterac City would fall to a large warband of Crushridge Ogres, with the exception of the Alterac Royal Keep, which maintained it's supplies through underground tunnels and kept the Ogres at bay with it's bulky defences. Soon after, Redbridge Port would be assaulted. With troops and supplies at an all-time low, Andrew Ferrule, the still commander in the region, was unable to hold the town, and was forced to retreat to Fenris Isle. Lordaeron no longer had a hold on Alterac. 'Hillsbrad' Following Redbridge's fall, Andrew would make his way to Hillsbrad, to aid the locals in dealing with his long time enemy, the Alterac Bandit group known as The Syndicate. From there he would alternate between living in Hillsbrad and going up into the Alterac Mountains to hunt Ogres, Orcs and bandits. When Lordaeron collapsed, Andrew was out of contact in the mountains, and was unaware of the condition of his Kingdom. It would only be sometime after Fenris Isle fell that he heard the news of Lordaeron's fate. He was rightly devastated, and commited his time to preparing Hillsbrad for the Scourge Invasion which would fortunatly never come, and continuing his hunts in the mountains. 'Prisoner' While hunting in the mountains, Andrew Ferrule was attacked by Alteracian Soldiers who, after all this time, were still holding Alterac Keep. They mistook him as a Syndicate bandit they had been hunting, and threw him into the dungeons. Andrew would escape the Dungeon after he was able to bait an Ogre into destroying the bars over the window. From there he was able to outrun the Ogres littering Alterac City, and escape into the mountains. Starving and cold, only wearing his prisoner rags, he would attack a Syndicate Camp but ended up being captured. He was brought into Redbridge before his long time enemy, and Syndicate leader, Prince Aliden Perenolde. The Prince decided to make Andrew his personal servant, and humiliated him by forcing him to commit acts of embaressment. Cleaning, dancing, jumping in the lake, and physical torture were all on the menu. When he noticed his guards were not watching, Andrew took the oppertunity to jump into Lordamere Lake and escape. He would swim to the Dawning Isles where he figured he would be safe from the Syndicate. There he would meet Louisea Terimidias, who had recently escaped captivity herself at the hands of the Forsaken. Louisea told Andrew of his long time friend, Araxamas, and how he had travelled to Hillsbrad Fields to gather an army. However, she was quickly captured by her long time enemy, Spymaster Greygate. Andrew was unable to pursue the fast moving assassins. 'The Knightlord' His long time friend and ally, Araxamas Terimidias would arrive in Hillsbrad Fields. The news spread throughout Hillsbrad, and many joined his cause. He promised to end the Syndicate threat, if Hillsbrad would march with him upon Fenris Isle, to cleanse it of the Scourge filth. Andrew Ferrule travelled to the town to answer the call, joining the Fenris Volunteer Force and reuniting with the Knightlord. There he would participate in many operations, including the attack on Purgation Isle, infiltrating Durnholde, and assaulting Tarren Mill. From there, the Volunteer Force headed into the Alterac Mountains, splitting into two groups, they attacked Strahnbrad and the Ruins of Redbridge at the same time. Andrew Ferrule went to Redbridge. At Redbridge he would single handedly combat a large warrior created by the Syndicate Warlocks calling themselves Argus Wake. The warrior, fashioned like the Death Knights of the Second War, caused many losses, with even Andrew faltering to his might. Fortunately, Araxamas would arrive and put down the creature. Aliden Perenolde was then swiftly captured. Andrew Ferrule would go on to participate in the Siege of Fenris Isle, after which he returned to Alterac to continue his hunting in the mountains. 'A New Dawn' A month since Ferrule had ousted Aliden from Redbridge and assaulted Fenris Keep. He spent his time investigating the mountains, scouting them out, and scavenging for things of use. Often he would covertly sneak through Syndicate territory, stealing some of their supplies as he went. One day Ferrule woke to an odd smell which caught his attention. He saw a big pillar of black smoke and made his way towards the source, Alterac City. Infiltrating the City, Ferrule soon discovered that Alterac Keep was aflame. The Loyalists lead by General Hath lay butchered in the snow along with many Hillsbrad men. Ogres lavished in their victory after attempting to take the keep for so long. Ferrule decided to seek an entry inside. Going around to the building's rear, but he found none. He then encountered an Ogre which forced him to flee out into the mountains. He saw strange structures, and proceeded to investigate, only to find himself shot with a paralysis arrow, and knocked out. He awoke on the mountainside, in a cage balancing over a steep hillside which went all the way down to Lordamere Lake. He would be interrogated by Drek'Thar...who found Andrew's answers unsatisfying. He told Andrew he forsaw he would survive however, and pushed him over the edge. Andrew would wake up on the shores of Lordamere Lake, severely bruised, with many bones broken...but alive. He would be found there by his friend, Dawn Terimidias, whom he quickly recognised. She placed him on the back of her mount, and they made camp outside of Dalaran, where Andrew took several healing potions and rested. The next day they would head out to Fenris Isle, as Dawn was determined to figure out what happened to her father. Andrew also was keen to find his long time friend. At Fenris Keep the pair encountered the Death Knight, Anicus Terimidias, and also a trio of others, Xion Hearthem, Mira Skywalker and Lady Sylvanas Windrunner herself. They were determined to enact their revenge on Anicus, but Dawn was determined to keep Anicus alive, pleading that she would need Anicus to help find her father. The disagreement errupted into a full fight, with Dawn being killed by Sylvanas. Her death prompted the intervention of Xion and Andrew who attacked Sylvanas together, forcing her to flee the battle. Anicus was then crippled when Mira, picked up the Archstrike and attacked him. Anicus promised he could save Dawn, which Xion and Andrew believed, so they stopped Mira from executing him. Mira left the scene in anger, and Anicus took Andrew and Xion into the Shadowlands to find a Spirit Healer to revive Dawn. They succeeded, but Anicus remained behind in the Shadowlands. Andrew, Xion, and Dawn, then determined the most likely place for Araxamas to hide out was Tyr's Hand, and so they set out to find him. 'Scarlet Servant' During his time at Tyr's Hand, Andrew Ferrule posed as a Scarlet Servant, and aided the efforts of Araxamas and Dawn in combating the Crimson Legion & Scarlet Inquisition in the City, while working with the Bishops of Tyr. He would go on to flee the City after it became more and more chaotic when a police-state was installed, and many riots and revolts were occuring. 'Stormwind' Andrew would make his way to Stormwind with many other Scarlet refugees from Tyr's Hand. From there he would spend some time taking in the sights, before travelling to Westfall and helping locals deal with the Defias, drawing upon his experience with The Syndicate. He would then return to Stormwind and sign on to join the Argent Dawn, which upon validating his lengthy millitary record, was happy to promote him immidiently to Captain. 'The Argent Dawn' Andrew would be put in charge of a large squad of Argents at Light's Hope Chapel, and participate in many missions in the Eastern Plaguelands. While defending the Overlook Cemetary in Hillsbrad, from a Scourge Attack, Andrew recieved a vision of The Archstrike at Lordamere Lake. He later ventured to the Isle, passing tests proposed to him by the spiritual guardians of the Sword, before he was able to retrieve it. He wielded the Archstrike against a vile spirit, Baal, at Cinderhome Keep in the Plaguelands North-East before travelling to Stormwind and returning the blade to Araxamas. On a later mission, an attack on The Undercroft, a crypt in the south-west of the region. Andrew would be mortally wounded and would have surely died, had it not been for the timely intervention of a priest in the squad, Kuldron. The Squad however was chased by Dark Riders, fierce dark spirits that originate in the Shadowlands. It would demand the Squad hand over Andrew, but fortunately, Andrew possessed a necklace which summoned the help of the mage, Saviana Skywalker, who was able to portal the Squad out of danger and back to Light's Hope Chapel. Andrew would recieve intensive healing, but is still recovering from his injuries.